


Функция

by Grey_creature



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хикару Сулу – человек-функция. До встречи с Джеймсом Т. Кирком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Функция

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Grechesky Sphinx

Хикару Сулу – человек-функция.

Душевые кабины в ванных комнатах звездолета рассчитаны на одного, и в них трудно даже наклониться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поместиться вдвоем, но в фантазиях можно все. И Сулу закрывает глаза и представляет себе Джима - только в фантазиях он может назвать его Джимом. За пределами его фантазий капитан - только капитан. Как многие сотни лет назад у воинов его народа были сегуны, так и капитан - его сегун. Фантазия о сегуне – табу. Но сегунов нет те самые сотни лет, а личное божество Хикару Сулу есть. Божество со светлыми волосами, темнеющими от воды, с широкими плечами, за которые Сулу цеплялся тогда, когда жить им оставалось несколько десятков секунд, с губами, которые иногда кажутся Сулу чуть-чуть припухшими, и тогда он смотрит прямо перед собой и цитирует мысленно «Базовые основы пилотирования звездолета». Иногда это не помогает, и Сулу отводит взгляд и немного завидует Чехову, Паше Чехову, который легко поднимает голову и улыбается капитану, открыто и беспечно, и капитан кладет руку на спинку его кресла, а Сулу кажется, что на плечо, и тогда он смотрит на свой терминал и мысленно перепроверяет показания – раз за разом. Именно для этого он нужен капитану - делать свое дело. Фантазиям нечего делать на капитанском мостике. Им место в полумраке каюты, когда Сулу выдыхает и делает с Джимом все, что хочет.

Иногда ему снятся кошмары. Как они падают снова и снова, и Джим кричит "Забирайте нас, забирайте, сейчас, «Энтерпрайз», мы падаем, падаем", а Сулу молчит, обнимает Джима за плечи, смотрит перед собой на кружащееся пустое небо и ждет, когда их тела рухнут на скалы чужой планеты и станут бесформенной грудой переломанных костей и разбитой плоти. Ему не страшно, он не умеет испытывать страх, и за все время, проведенное на кораблях Звездного флота, - звездолетах старых моделей, давно снятых с выпуска, - он так и не научился бояться. Никто и никогда не предлагал ему место рулевого на больших новых кораблях, он всегда был никем, - безликий почти безымянный пилот, функция за штурвалом, легко заменяемая и нужная исключительно для выполнения требуемых действий. А потом пришел срочный вызов, и его перебросили на "Энтерпрайз" - класс "Конституция", новый флагман флота, первый вылет. Он был всего лишь заменой, всего лишь функцией, - как всегда. И облажался первым же действием, но сидящий в кресле капитана Кристофер Пайк словно положил руку ему на плечо - невесомым успокаивающим движением, - и Сулу испытал благодарность. А потом Джим Кирк, которого он видел первый раз в жизни, прыгнул за ним с платформы, не думая и не рассуждая, и это даже нельзя было счесть платой за спасенную жизнь, потому что сам Сулу ничем не рисковал, всаживая в спину ромуланца клинок, и когда они ударились о платформу транспортатора «Энтерпрайз», Джим застонал ему в лицо. В этом не было ни капли эротики, но потом Сулу вспоминал этот миг - и испытывал что-то, чего не должен был испытывать.

А потом случился конфликт. На «Энтерпрайз» должен был вернуться Джордж Маккенна, заявленный в штатном расписании. И пока Сулу ждал, что его снова отправят на задворки флота, Джеймс Т. Кирк заявил, что его главным рулевым останется Хикару Сулу, и отстоял его кандидатуру на совещании в верхах. А потом хлопнул Сулу по спине и сказал "ты остаешься со мной", и улыбнулся. И это было так странно – когда тебя видят не только как функцию. Ощущение было чужим, словно принадлежало не ему, а Джиму, но Сулу только слегка опустил голову – он никогда не умел кланяться и не собирался учиться склонять перед кем-то голову только потому, что так положено какими-то древними традициями, он пилотирует звездолеты, выкиньте уже свое старье, – и ответил:

— Есть, капитан.

Он никогда не заговаривал с Джимом о чем-то постороннем. Он делал свое дело, он исполнял приказы и однажды понял, что для Джеймса Кирка он готов действительно стать им – человеком-функцией. И это его даже не испугало. Это тоже счастье – когда ты кому-то нужен. А если вы связаны иерархическими отношениями, и ты абсолютно удовлетворен своим местом в цепи приказов и подчинений, и абсолютно удовлетворен тем, кто отдает тебе эти приказы, – это гарантированный кусок счастья. Стерилизованного, конечно, почти до пустоты, но все равно счастья.

Капитан Кирк на мостике и Джим в фантазиях – гарантированный кусок счастья Хикару Сулу.

А потом капитан оставил его исполняющим обязанности. И если Сулу и был чем-то по-настоящему горд в жизни, то это своей готовностью выпустить торпеды, если потребуется, и навсегда оставить Джима Кирка вместе с его первым помощником в развалинах старого города на Кроносе. Он был готов выполнить этот приказ и увести корабль обратно к Земле, а потом… «Потом» для него уже не существовало. Его самого не существовало в этом «потом».

Но в «потом» было падение «Энтерпрайз» и приказ об эвакуации. И Сулу отказался подчиниться приказу исполняющего обязанности капитана в условиях чрезвычайной ситуации и потащил за собой остальных. И прекрасно осознавал, что делает, что это немедленное отстранение от должности, гауптвахта, расторжение контракта, а в худшем случае - трибунал. Но все это могло случиться только в том случае, если они выживут, а тогда это было маловероятно. И капитаном для Сулу оставался Кирк, и они падали и падали, а потом энергия хлынула в двигатели, и Сулу понял – они снова выбрались.

Прайс-лист на спасение корабля и команды ровно с одной строчкой ему швырнули на терминал через несколько минут. Вместе с уже подписанным и оплаченным счетом. И Сулу не мог сделать ничего, только ждать – и он ждал несколько минут, потом несколько часов, потом несколько дней. Четырнадцать дней. А потом все стало по-прежнему, и он снова мог стать кем-то – помимо функции.

И в фантазиях Сулу вспоминал тот болезненный стон в лицо, и в его сознании он трансформировался во что-то другое. И Сулу отчаянно хотел услышать этот стон снова и представлял Джима под своими руками. Чтобы мокрые волосы, чтобы стекала вода, и чтобы Джим встал на колени и открыл рот.

И Джим стоит на коленях и гладит его по бедрам. Улыбается снизу вверх и смаргивает воду с ресниц. Но Сулу хочет больше, это его фантазия, и он делает все, что хочет. Нажимает Джиму на губы и заставляет открыть рот. Джим облизывает его пальцы, и Сулу не выдерживает, берется за член и с силой толкается Джиму в рот. Джим отдергивает голову и ударяется затылком о пластик.

Сулу подставляет руку между затылком Джима и стеной и нажимает, заставляя Джима взять в рот полностью, и костяшки пальцев вжимаются в пластик. И двигается почти безостановочно, в ритм толчкам пытаясь сгрести мокрые светлые волосы и удержать, но волосы выскальзывают из пальцев, и Сулу начинает толкаться еще грубее, потому что совсем немного, и фантазия тоже выскользнет, но пока он удерживает Джима там, где ему нужно, и еще немного, и он кончает, и воды вокруг больше нет, и он лежит на своей кровати, и самое смешное, что вот теперь ему и придется пойти в душ. В тесную душевую кабину, в которой невозможно поместиться вдвоем.

Сулу выдавливает на ладонь дозу стандартного звезднофлотовского геля – без запаха и цвета, гипоаллергенный, одинаковый на всех звездолетах, от полусписанного «Прайда» до новейшей «Конституции», - и рассеянно думает, что все вокруг строго функционально – как и он сам.

Но если он уже сделал один шаг за пределы функции – возможно, пришло время сделать следующий?


End file.
